


Surviving jungles, friends and crushes on Sith

by GlytheSector



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlytheSector/pseuds/GlytheSector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission objectives may include dealing with your friend's insecurities, avoiding dying of embarrassment and finding those kriffing flowers for the girl you like. Also avoid the pirates maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Shadow of Revan. Mentions of spoilers from the Trooper, Smuggler, Agent and Warrior class stories. Je'qi is my trooper, Trazah is my smuggler and Nailani my warrior who only appears by mention. Lana/Trooper relationship discussed but Lana isn't present till chapter 2. Hope it's okay and that you enjoy.

Keeping up the pace through a treacherous jungle filled with carnivorous predators, far too few real paths and more pirates than you could shake an assault cannon at wasn’t easy at the best of times, never mind when your knee was still aching from a trip down a waterfall thanks to one of those unfriendly locals. But the Republic army training was the best, Havoc squad only accepted the best and was definitely only led by the best, even if the only person she was leading right now was a grumbling smuggler who wouldn’t stop talking way too loud for them to actually avoid any of the damned pirates. Good thing being adaptable was right up there with _the best_ as far as her old training's priorities went.

Not that any of her old instructors or COs would have expected or approved of her using anything they taught her in hostile environment training for this exact purpose. But hey, adaptable. The thought made Je’qi smirk a little as she turned back to see what was taking Trazah so long now. The unsurprising answer was that she’d collapsed onto a rock to rub her back and pout furiously at her. At least she’d picked a spot where they weren’t guaranteed to be surrounded if anyone else wanted to pick a fight.

“Need a minute Captain?” She offered. The amount of trouble they’d landed in over the years it was sort of easy sometimes to forget Trazah was technically a civilian and not exactly prepared for the test of endurance a good march in a jungle could provide.

“Have I mentioned recently how much I hate jungles?” Trazah gasped. She’d ditched her jacket back at the safe house at Je’qi’s suggestion but her shirt was still turning damp with sweat stains.

“Once or twice.” Je’qi unfastened her waterbottle for a sip. The heat wasn’t the worst she’d ever dealt with, but the humidity was making her lekku itch. She was a long way from Balmorra now. “But hey, at least it isn’t Taris!” That got her a chuckle. Nothing like a game of _it could be worse_ to get a squad’s spirits back up.

“No kidding. I’d rather drink a Hutt’s bathwater than go back there.”

“You just has to share that lovely idea just after I had a drink. Bleh.”

Trazah just sighed. “Less swamps, no rakghouls… Yeah I guess this place ain’t that bad.”

“No Saresh!” They said jointly and grinned at each other. Je’qi had tried her hardest to stay polite about Governor Saresh back in the day, out of respect for where she’d come from and got to, even if she hadn’t agreed with the woman’s tactics or the way she treated the settlers. Trying to ignore all the ways Supreme Chancellor Saresh got on her nerves though was like trying to play Huttball with an actual Hutt.

“And there’s no uptight and bossy customs officers on this planet either.” Trazah continued. “Good thing too, I think I got my fill of that back on Manaan.”

She’d only just stopped having nightmares about the research facility a few weeks ago but she certainly wasn’t going to volunteer that information. Je’qi was pretty sure Trazah had been too distracted by the unexpected arrival of the Imperial team to notice how much she’d been panicking. “Think about how much worse it would’ve been if you’d landed in your own ship instead of hitching a ride with me.”

“Hmm true. That Thunderclap of yours might handle like a Bantha on ice but I definitely get less dirty looks coming off it than when I’m flying my baby.”

“We can’t all fly freighters that yell _I think laws and safety manuals are for suckers._ ”

Je’qi frowned at the lack of response. Trazah had been out of sorts for a while now but usually letting her snark a bit, throw some flirts, bounce a bit of banter about was all it really took to get her going again. It was a pattern nearly as familiar to her as not taking Jorgan’s more grouchy and snappish days personally, or not giving Elara grief for triple checking the medical bay supplies when she already knew they were perfectly stocked. Everyone had their own ways of dealing with things and it was part of her job to help with that when she could.

“What are we doing here?” Trazah asked quietly.

“Do you mean “Why can’t the creepy cult set up base in a cantina sometime?” Or something else?”

“No. I mean what am I doing here?” Trazah looked away to stare down at the dirt. “I mean, come on. An intergalactic conspiracy that threatens the Empire and Republic? Not really my thing. Why do I let you drag me into this crap?”

So that was what had been eating her this whole time. Je’qi couldn’t blame her for feeling a bit out of her depth. She could be honest and tell her that she felt the same way, that facing something like this without her squad to back her up scared her. That having a rogue agent, the Emperor’s Wrath, possibly another rogue agent (she still wasn’t sure about her) and a homicidal wookie and droid combo as her allies wasn’t exactly a massive confidence booster. But if she knew Trazah, her sympathy wouldn’t do much good. They might be friends but Je’qi was still Havoc squad, a hero who was meant to deal with this kind of kark in her eyes. Trained for it.

Maybe the old patterns could still help. “Technically, you dragged me into all this. I wasn’t the one having little chats with Theron in the cantina after all and I didn’t know squat about any shadowy orders or their diabolical plans till you asked for my help.”

“Well yeah technically.” Trazah spluttered. “But you know that’s not what I meant. I’ve been trying to stick to business for years now, but do I stay there? Nooooo, there’s always someone thinking I can save the karking day.”

“And I’m sure Risha and her imminent grey hairs thank you for your efforts.” Je’qi paused to flick some creepy bug off her lekku. This was a talk they should really have been having back in civilization. “But I reckon you know no one, not me, not the Chancellor, not anyone could make you stay and help with this stuff if you really didn’t want to. You can walk away.”

As pep talks went she’d given better but the small smile on Trazah’s face seemed to say it was appreciated. “I couldn’t walk away now. I’ll never get paid if you all die in this hole of a jungle.”

Je’qi clapped her on the shoulder. “I can always count on you to see the big picture Captain. Now come on, I’ve still got a job to do and I need your help.”

“Alright, alright.” Trazah sighed dramatically as they set off again. “You know you still haven’t told me what’s so important you need my help for it but couldn’t have asked any of the others.”

Kark. She’d gotten so distracted by Trazah’s sudden crisis that she’d forgotten she hadn’t told her what their little expedition was really about. She coughed slightly. “Right. The mission. Well, for a start you have a unique set of skills that I need.”

“There’s so many jokes I could make about my _unique skills_ right now but I’m kinda curious so I’ll let you off this once.”

Je’qi thanked the stars for small mercies. “Appreciate it. The other reason I brought you is because I know a lot more embarrassing things about you that you wouldn’t want anyone to hear than I do about any of that lot.”

Trazah laughed. “Well I don’t know about Jakarro, deefour or the agent but Lani had a nexu plush she wouldn’t stop chewing when she was little and Theron once fought a dark council member in his underpants. Not sure if that counts as embarrassing or awesome though… But anyways, what the kriff is this mission that you think you need blackmail material on me?”

Je’qi wasn’t sure what threw her more, the image of the serious Sith as a child or the questions about how exactly Theron had ended up in that situation. She probably didn’t want to know. It was funny, she’d had such a hero worshippy crush on the Grandmaster as a teenager, she’d never have expected the Jedi’s son to be so … awkward. She cleared her throat again. She hadn’t even said it yet and she could feel her cheeks and lekku flushing. “I was hoping I could find a few flowers. For Lana. Since she’s been holed up in that safehouse way too much and I figured it couldn’t hurt to do something nice for her.”

“You’re joking.”

“Nope.” Je’qi kept on walking, refusing to turn round and look at the smuggler’s face. She could handle it if Trazah teased her, she was used to it. What she really didn’t want to hear was a whole list of reasons why this was a bad idea. _This_ being the fact that she was falling way too far and far too fast for a lord of the Sith.

“You want to get her flowers! Ha that’s fantastic. I didn’t know you had it in you. I mean its cheesy sure, but kinda cute.”

Je’qi risked a glance. Trazah looked more amused than appalled, so that was promising. “Not going to tell me it’s a stupid idea?”

“Nah. I know stupid ideas, okay? And this ain’t that bad. Well I guess it could go pretty badly. And Lana’s nice and all but yeah the whole Sith thing isn’t something I’d get past. Being related to one is complicated enough, never mind dating one.”

That wasn’t exactly encouraging, but she’d expected worse. A lot worse. “I know if she does feel the same way we won’t exactly have a lot of time together.” Knowing and being okay with the fact were very different things though. There was the little voice in her head that kept asking _but what if Lana defected?_ but she was firmly squashing it down. For now at least, there was no point hoping for anything until she knew Lana felt the same way. Best to keep her mind on the current objective.

Trazah snorted. “I hope that’s just you being modest cause if you really think it’s in doubt I’m going to have to demote and rename you Captain Oblivious.”

“If you say so.”

“You did ask me out here for my expert opinion. And while I’m offering it, I will say it’s good to see you making a move this time instead of just pining away and sighing about regs to yourself.”

Je’qi stopped to examine a particularly explosive looking flower, hoping that the shade from the tree it was nestled under would hide the fact that she was turning the same colour as its leaves. Her feelings for Elara had faded eventually but it was still weird to hear them referenced so casually. “I was more hoping for advice on what’s poisonous and what’s not than on ancient history.”

“Pretty.” Trazah leaned over to take a look. “Same shade of yellow as her eyes if you want to be really sappy.”

“I’m bringing her flowers, I think that ship already hit the hyperlanes.” She picked it as gently as she could, thankful for once that she’d gone for civvies over armour for their pirate ruse. The petals rustled softly as she tried to untangle it from the vine. The colour really did remind her of Lana. “Alright Captain, what tactical advice can you offer next?”

“Keep your gloves on and grab some of that vine, we’ll need it to tie them all together. Watch the red stuff on that bush over there, it’ll make your nostrils itch for days. And don’t expect me to salute _Major_.”


	2. Chapter 2

Je’qi wasn’t sure which was more disconcerting, the number of looks she was getting as she wandered the markets with an armful of flowers, or Trazah’s serious insistence that she’d handle clearing the safe house so that she could present them to Lana without an audience. Not that she was that embarrassed at the idea of any of them knowing, about the flowers or her interest. But the current situation had plenty of unknowns as it was and she didn’t really want to add more variables to it. Particularly variables with smart mouths and tendencies to stick their feet in them.

“Really Agent Shan, I would have expected you to be better at Sabaac than this.”

“Thanks a bunch Deefour. I think I’m doing alright since I’m pretty sure I’m the only one here playing honestly.”

“Blaming your opponents is such a predictable strategy from someone losing this badly.”

“Hey, I don’t need to cheat with luck this good. Lani’s counting cards though.”

“I am not and I resent the accusation.”

Sabaac. Of course. Ask a smuggler to distract your allies and what does she do? She somehow wrangles them all into an alley behind the safehouse to play card games. Je’qi shook her head but continued on into the building, ignoring the bickering that was erupting outside. She thought she’d met some unlikely heroes in the military but the galaxy really seemed determined lately to show her just how impossible its sense of humour could get. She just hoped Lana wouldn’t see her awkward gift as the ultimate punchline to it all.

“It’s good to see you’ve returned safely Major.” Lana greeted her without looking up from her console. Force-sensitives, Je’qi knew she’d get used to them someday but if she’d had hair it would have been standing up on the back of her head right then.

“I think our little scraps with the nova-blades are earning us some respect, got a lot less hassle this trip from the locals.”

“Then our plan is working. Hopefully we should be able to finish the Blades off before any of them get more ideas about challenging you.” She finally looked up then and smiled, the little sweet one that made Je’qi feel cheerier than Forex blasting Imps. Okay maybe that was a terrible comparison given the circumstances. It vanished all too quickly though as Lana caught sight of Je’qi’s load and blinked in surprise.

“There’s uh, a really good explanation for why I look like a walking tree.”

Lana raised an eyebrow. “I don’t suppose it has anything to do with Jakarro’s holocall?”

Je’qi suddenly wished she’d asked Trazah her plan for vacating the room before she’d okayed it. Not that she’d probably had one, the Captain was always stubborn about winging it. “Maybe? I guess that depends on what else I missed.”

“I suspect I’m missing some important context myself. I would have been more concerned if I wasn’t able to still sense everyone’s presences outside. But shortly after the Commander and the Wrath received some messages on their holocoms which led them to make their excuses and leave, Jakarro received one also. Only he and Deefour approached Theron and after Deefour announced “Sorry Agent Shan, but a job’s a job.” Jakarro picked up Theron and left with him over his shoulder.”

Je’qi slammed her palm into her forehead. “That’s what I get for asking Trazah to aim for subtlety… Ow!” She hissed as something in the bundle brushed her left lekku. She’d scraped it in the jungle and the contact had reawakened the stinging. This really wasn’t going to plan.

“That looks quite painful.” Lana bit her lip. She was probably going more for the sympathetic look rather than the distracting but maybe she was just a multi-tasker like that. “Would you mind if I touched it?”

Je’qi could think of several responses to a beautiful woman asking to touch her lekku and immediately classified them all as way too forward and physically impossible for her to say without dying of embarassment. She settled on a hopefully stoic nod and hoped Lana wouldn’t notice how tense she got as she approached.

Lana stretched her hand out but paused frowning. “I could get some of the kolto if you’d prefer? Or ask the Commander or Captain to come back in and help if you’d be more comfortable with them?”

Je’qi had managed not to ever swear at and mostly never sass Garza or Saresh in her time as Havoc squad’s CO. She counted it as an achievement right up there with those that she managed not to splutter croak or cough as she said “Nah, why waste the kolto when I’ve got you right here? Might as well save the supplies for later.”

“An excellent point.” Her hand was gentle as she touched the injured lekku, not bending it hard or squeezing too tight like some human medics Je’qi had met. And a couple of exes too. The actual healing was strange, shivery and cold unlike the few times she’d been healed by Jedi. They’d felt warmer. But it certainly wasn’t unpleasant.

Lana’s hand brushed the flowers Je’qi still held as she pulled away and that smile was back. “So the sudden disappearance of our allies is your work then?”

“It was my idea I guess, the actual tactics employed not so much.”

Lana laughed. “Why doesn’t that surprise me? Is there a particular reason you wanted to talk to me alone?”

Je’qi was fairly certain Lana knew exactly what was going on at this point and definitely certain the woman was teasing her. If anyone had told her a year ago she’d be anything other than angry at a Sith making fun of her she’d have checked them for a head injury. Especially if they’d said she’d get all flutterplumes in her bellies about the Sith in question.

“I was wanting to give you these actually.” She hefted the flower bundle in her arms, thankful she hadn’t dropped any of them yet. “It is a beautiful planet, pirates aside and I figured you haven’t had much of a chance to appreciate it with the whole being on the run and saving the galaxy business.”

Je’qi moved to try and hand Lana the flowers before realizing maybe she’d gone overboard, it was kind of an unwieldy load. Looking about frantically she spotted a clear space on the table by Lana’s console and dashed over. “I could put them here? That way it’s not in your way but you can have a look at them. If you want to, obviously, is what I mean.”

She put the pile down carefully, she’d made it all the way through Raider’s cove without squashing it, and she really didn’t want to make a mess now. She turned back around and considered making her excuses and heading for the door until she realised Lana had silently followed her over. Followed her and was examining the flowers with a delicate hand and a delighted smile on her face.

“They really are lovely. And a very thoughtful gesture, thank you Je’qi.” The thanks was as polite and slightly reserved as Lana always seemed to be but Je’qi couldn’t doubt the sincerity in her voice. And she could count on her hands the number of times Lana had actually called her by her name instead of her rank.

“I’m glad you like them.” She cracked a grin. “I was worried you might be allergic but Trazah claimed most force users are pretty good about that sort of thing. Handy.”

“The force does come in useful at times.” Lana agreed. She bent closer to sniff the flowers and sighed heavily. “Something here makes it smell remarkably like my parent’s garden back in Kaas city.”

“Good memories?” Je’qi asked. Trying to picture Lana’s parents was a challenge interesting enough to distract her from the oddity of anyone sounding that nostalgic over the Imperial homeworld.

“I did spend some very pleasant hours there when I was younger. Most prefer to allow the jungle free reign but my mother had a knack for creating some measure of order out of it all without making it appear unnatural. Not that she had time to do all the work herself, she was rather busy. But it was always her vision.”

“Let me guess, military family? Or maybe Sith?”

Lana looked amused. “Wrong on both accounts. Entrepreneurs actually. Quite successful ones too, the Ministry of Logistics may oversee matters of economy and business but it still allows for room for talented individuals to flourish. But I suppose the more mundane parts of Imperial life must seem strange for someone outside the Empire to contemplate.”

“A little yeah.” To put it mildly. She’d been mainly guessing over Lana’s serious dedication to the Empire but maybe she shouldn’t be surprised. Lana being the obvious exception most Sith Je’qi had met wouldn’t have been parents spoken of so fondly by their children. “Do you miss them?”

“Yes. But I know my work here is for the benefit of them and the Empire even if we’re forced to work outside of official sanction.”

“Just keep thinking about the big picture huh? I know how that feels.”

“I would have expected you to, given your own history. You grew up on Balmorra if I’m correct?” Her face turned apologetic. “I’m sorry, perhaps that was insensitive. I’d understand if you don’t want to discuss it with me.”

Je’qi shook her head. “It’s not that different than me asking about your folks. Yeah I’m Balmorran. And yes I signed up before Coruscant but figured sticking it out with the Republic would do Balmorra and the galaxy more good in the long run.”

“Perhaps it’s selfish given how effective you’ve been against the Empire. But I’m glad you did. It’s difficult to imagine how we’d have met otherwise.” Lana confessed.

“Thanks. I think.” Je’qi had to laugh at herself and at how awkward she sounded. “I wouldn’t have missed out on the chance to meet you either.” She caught hold of Lana’s hand where it rested next to the abandoned flowers. “Cause as strange as this all is…” She stopped herself as Lana begin to frown. “Something I said?”

“What? No, no but I think our companions are returning.”

“Not that I don’t enjoy losing but I’d like to have another look over what we know about the Aggressor’s security systems. Unless you want to be stuck outside it all day tomorrow?”

Je’qi sighed as Theron’s steps began to accompany his voice. She started to back away but Lana caught onto her hand again.

“Perhaps we could continue this talk at some point later?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”


End file.
